What the hell are you doing in my house!
by kenkarri
Summary: Two girl's who live in a apartment building for abused and mistreated children are visited by Haru and Kyo, what happens when they do...all hell breaks loose. HaruOc KyoOc, if you don't like pple making their own chacters tough cookies!
1. The toaster and TV

Kenkarri:OKAY! more chacters from my and Mew mew's mind! But this time in Furba style! Samara is the name of the girl in the ring by the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YU YU HAKASHO!

"INUYASHA!

"WE NEED TO WATCH YU YU HAKASHO!"

"NO! WE'RE WATCHING INUYASHA!"

"CHARLIE! I LOVE INUYASHA AND ALL BUT IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH IF WE WATCH YU YU HAKASHO OR NOT!" a red haired girl dropped to her knees as she was kicked by the other ebony haired girl named Charlie in the shins.

"RISSA!" Charliel glared growled as she grabbed the remote away from the howling Rissa.

"Ah ha!" Charliel held the remote up triumphantly, she was about to turn to the channel from Yu Yu Hakasho when...she was slide tackled by Rissa. The remote slippled from her grip and the two somehow landed on it, crushing it.

"YOU BROKE THE REMOTE YOU FREAK! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO CHANGE THE CHANNELS NOW!" Rissa glared, Charlie glared back.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BROKE THE REMOTE!" she yelled back "how'd you learn how to slide tackel people anyway?"

"soccer does that to ya" Rissa shrugged.

"uh...Riss" Charlie turned towards the T.V.

"What is it?" Rissa raised an eyebrow.

"Your T.V's leaking!" the two jumped away landing behind the couch.

"I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE WATCHED THAT STUPID MOVIE YESTERDAY! I told you the chick from the movie was real but noooooooooooooo! You had to rent it!" Rissa angrily growled, her hand moving closer to the yellow plastic bat she had in the corner of her apartment. With it tightly in her grasp she peeked over the couch ready to beat the crap outta the T.V. monster. Something white and black fell out of the T.V.

"DIE SAMARA!" Rissa screamed landing a few feet away from the monster proceeding to beat it violently with the squeaky bat.

"OWE!" it yelled, squeak, squeak went the bat.

"RISSA!" Charlie drated from behind the house and jumped on the girl with the bat "That's not the girl from the ring it's only...a dude" Charlie looked at the boy. Rissa sat back staring at the guy who was sitting up glaring at her.

"Who in the seven hells are you and why did you come out of my T.V.?" Rissa demanded glaring back.

"I'm Hatsuharu and I want to know why you kidnapped me and brought me here" he ran a hand through his white hair. Rissa's eyed him sucpisouly as she stood up.

"first off I didn't kidnapp you...you came in through my T.V, second off you friggen creepy!" Josslyn heard a scream come from the kitchen, she turned to see if Charlie was the supplier of the scream, she wasn't but she stood up to go check it out.

------------------------------in the kitchen------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie walked into the kitchen to find a disgruntled orange haired boy sitting on the counter ontop of a now crushed toaster.

"ohhhhhhhhhh, Rissa's gonna kill you" Charlie tsked.

"Whatt the hell?" he screamed as he fell off the counter and onto the plastic tile flooring.

"Are you okay?" Charlie walked over crouching down next to him "I'm Charlie by the way and the other freak out there is Rissa" she was interrupted by a shrill shriek,

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT! I'M GETTING MY BOOK!" Rissa shrieked.

"NO HEXING PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE!" Charlie yelled back rolling her grey eyes in irratation.

"What is going on here!" the boy demanded standing up. Charlie grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the living room where Rissa was attempting to retrieve the bat from Haru's grip.

"IT'S MY SQUEAKY BAT!" Rissa protested, pushing the orange boy on the couch she grabbed the bat from Haru and glared menacingly at the two.

"Don't make me call Senay and Tammi" Charlie threatened, Rissa paled and quieted.

"Okay I am Charlie Steel and this is my friend Josslyn Rhodes, I'm 15 and Rissa's 14...she lives in this apartment with two other girl's and I live down the hall with Carla, your turn" Charlie shrugged calmly.

"My name is Haru Shoma and this is Kyo Shoma, I'm 14 and he's 16, we live in Japan" he looked around.

"um, we're not in Japan...we're in The United States the home of the hamburger and the spray on tan" ((for they lived in Miami)) Charlie shrugged.

"So until we find out what's going on...they can stay here in the two apartments...Kyo can stay with you since you two seemed to get along so well and little Mr. attitude over here can stay outside on the bench" Rissa smirked.

"Rissa...since you seem to be so close to Haru he can stay with you...and since Tammi and Senay already have to share a room he'll sleep with you on the bottom bunk" Charlie ordered.

"To hell with that idea!" Rissa glared, Haru looked down as though fighting something, Kyo looked at him intently.

"Why don't you just shut up you little slut?" Haru stood up a small smirk on his lips.

"You did not just say that you man-whore!" Rissa angrily stood up with him throwing the first punch, it caught his jaw.

"Ha this might be entertaining after all" Haru chuckled rubbing his jaw. She took another jab but he caught her wrist pulling her forward.

"Haru!" Kyo grabbed Haru by the arm trying to stop the fight.

"BACK OFF ORANGEY! THIS AIN'T YOUR FIGHT!" Rissa yelled turing back to Haru, a new fire in her eyes. She kicked him really hard in the "happy place" makingn him loosen his grip just long enought for her to pull her wrist free. With this advantage she came down on him with her elbow on his back.

"Enough!" came a authortive voice from the doorway, Rissa looked up. A pissed off blonde was standing in the doorway another brunette came in behind her.

"Rissa go to your room, Charlie come here and explain what the hell is happening in my house" the blonde walked into the house, she didn't look any older than 17, her green eyes taking in everything. The brunette didn't look any younger she nodded to Rissa who glared coldly and stalked off muttering. Haru stood up looking different then the wild eyed expression he had earlier.

"I think this might explain alot...Haru has a split personality...he tends to go black when provoked and he as Rissa found out can be really violent" Kyo looked at the girl's.

"Why is there a boy in our apartment?" the brunette demanded looking a Haru to Kyo. Sighing Charlie told the story with explicit detail taking care to remind the two older girls that the boys had no place to go.

"They can stay as long as the nut house case stays away from Rissa, she doesn't need any more fighting in her life" the brunette said the blonde nodded in agreement.

"Hi we weren't formally introduced, I am Tammi and my friend here is Senay, we run this home for abused and abondaned children" the blonde explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second chapter will be up shortly please review and no flames because all they do is cut down the writer or in this case the writers, so they are no fun and I'm sure that not alot of people like getting them so do be kind!


	2. pasts revealed i think

okay in the first chapter I made some grammar and spelling mistakes, okay the first is that when Chralie was introducing everyone I put Josslyn instead of Rissa...that was going to be her orignal name but I changed it and the second was that I didn't put up a disclaimer! So here it is...it's coming...it's coming...

okay it's here Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Charlie, Rissa, Carla, Senay and Tammi...and maybe the plot and the cookie I am dreaming about eating...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rissa was lying on the bottom bunk of her bed angrily staring at the wall, how dare that jerk come in call her names, when she tried to take some action she was busted and more than likely grounded, it just wasn't fair! Someone knocked on the door softly.

"Rissa's not home right now leave a message after the beep...tonnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee!" she yelled.

"Rissa open the door:" it was Haru, she sat up fuming, how dare he come here now espically after what he just did!

"Go away you manure head!" Rissa being low on insults yelled, the door opened. Haru came in, Rissa turned her back to him and grabbed the book on her nightstand.

"that hurt..." Haru rolled his eyes "since we're going to be room mates I think you should be less crabby"

"I" she whiped around to glare at him "am not going to be your room mate"

"What are you going to do? Go back to your aunt and uncle's?" Haru instantly regretted the comment when a wide eyed Rissa turned away. She sniffled for a moment and her body started shaking.

"R-Rissa I'm sorry...I-I-I didn't mean it" Haru stammered putting a hand on her shoulder which she quickly shrugged off.

"I'll get a cot for you later just stay away from me until we can find a way to get you back to your own world" she threw the bok down and glared at him.

"So...tell me alittle more about yourself" Haru tried to make small talk.

"Well my parents died when I was 8 leaving me in the incapable hands of my 21 year old aunt of my 85 year old uncle, they were rich and when my aunt got too drunk she would use random things to beat me with. When I turned 13 my uncle died leaving all of his money to his wife who married the man she was cheating on my uncle with and he decided it would be fun if I became his slave in more ways than one then when I finally told my guidance counsler he didn't do crap about it. When I finally came to school one day with a broken arm, a two black eyes and a gash on my stomach someone reported it...then I came here" she folded her hands on her lap and stared at Haru who's mouth was hanging open.

"that's terrible" Haru lookded at her wide eyed.

"Whatever" she shrugged "What about you?"

At first he was tempted to tell her about the curse and everything since she had revieled more than enough personal information. "I grew up not really in a good home, people would call me stupid and slow then I met my first friend Yuki..." he trailed off thinking what he was going to stay next "the leader of the home I lived at Akito is not a very kind hearted person he like total control and will do anything to get it"

"hm" Rissa looked up "maybe in some ironic way we might actually get along moo cow" Haru froze looking at her, how? what?

"Don't worry I don't think your fat or anything,it's just your hair it looks kinda different and well cows are different" she sighed and laid back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so this is the room...its not much but it sure is home" Charlie said to Kyo as she sat on a couch and stared at him.

"so what were you doing here?" Kyo asked " I mean how did you get into the apartments for abused and mistreated children?" kyo knew immediatly that this was a touchy subject by the fact that Charlie's eyes started to water slightly.

"Well...when I was little my like really really little about 2 my parents died in a horrible car crash. So I didn't know my parents to well, then I moved to my grand parents" Charlie's tears built up in her eyes as she recalled the memorys "then when I was 10 my grandma died after being shot for a bullet that was really meant for me" her gray eyes were sad and the tears threatened to spill from her eyes at any moment "so my grandpa started to beat me saying it was my fault and that I should have been the one who died...one day a girl from my school came to my house and she found my grandfather beating me and she called the police. After trial he was found guilty and I was sent here when I was 13..." Kyo had long since sat down next to charlie and just listened to her.

"its okay he cant hurt you anymore" Kyo tried to comfort her and was supirsed when Charlie broke out into tears.

"No it was my fault I should have been the one who died not my grandma! That bullet was meant for me and nobody else! It was my fault she died!" Charlie practically screamed at Kyo and quickly went into a fedal position on the couch.

"no..." Kyo suddenly pulled charlie into a hug (guess what happend next! second note kyo is out of character a tiny bit) "its never your fault for what happens in your life"

"but..." Charlie buried her head into Kyo's chest "all my life ive never been able to do anything right no matter how hard I try so I just resort to blaming myself as seeing there's no one or nothing else to really blame I just..."charlie fell asleep in his arms.

"uh hey d-did you just fall asleep on me? N-no oh come one wake up!" he pouted -wait I didnt change into a cat...what the fuck is going on?-he thought but put that to the back of his mind as her hand started to move and she started to lightly swap his mouth.

"naughty naughty mouth"she wispered with her eyes closed half sleep talking half taking insanly.

"you are so weird...come on get up...oh wait"he looked at the meow mix cat clock which Rissa had gotten for Charlie for only 19.95 off tv, to discover it to be almost 10 "on second thought go ahead and sleep" he smiled down at charlie(secretly of course)

"okay...nighty night Kyo-kun"charlie wispered and immediatly fell asleep on the couch in the arms of the orange haired cat boy Kyo who soon also fell asleep himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haru...I got your cot ready..." Rissa walked in to find HARU sleeping on HER bed, she had even put the nice ducky sheets on the cot. All of a sudden a loud "HEY 'YALL!" broke the once peacefullness of the apartment.

"Carla! Shut up!" Rissa growled, Carla came boucning into the room her strawberry blonde ringlets fell over her shoulders and her blue eyes widened when she saw Haru,

"Damn girl" she smiled "he's fine" Rissa flushed she really hadn't thought of Haru that way before. His hair was spikey and messy, his eyes were dark brown, he was was pretty fit...gawh! what was she thinking he was a jerk who was invading her room.

"What's his name...and why is he all tuckered out?" Carla asked smirking slyly.

"You are gross and I beat the crap outta him earlier with my squeaky bat" Rissa shrugged.

"Your never going to get a boyfriend with that attitude!" Carla through up her arms exasperated and stomped out of the room.

"I am not boycrazy like you!" she screamed at Carla's retreating back, she stared at the door for a while and then said "I want toast" Since she was on a toast craving she ran into the kitchen to find...her mangled toaster. ((Kyo came out of it remember

hehe))

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH MY! IS THERE NO SHAME IN THE WORLD! MY TOASTER IS DEAD! THE ONLY SORCE OF NURITIONMENT FOR ME IS TOTALLED!" Rissa dropped to her knee's, she didn't know how to make anyhting other than toast, toaster waffles, and english muffins because all she had to do was pull down the lever now that the toaster was destroyed she was sure she was going to die.

"What's with all the noise?" Haru yawned as he walked into the room,

"I" she hung her head :"am going to starve for my toaster has been broken" she held up the mangled toaster.

Haru looked from the toaster to the over dramatic girl and back to the toaster. Rolling his eyes he grabbed the toaster to find...a huge swirly vortex sucking them both in.

-0-0-in the vortex the mighty vortex-0-0-

"What the? where are we!" Rissa was floating in what seemed like a really bad 70's movie, color was everywhere she looked around to see Haru floating next to her.

"This is what happened when I was taken to your world or whatever it was" he looked around.

"So that means that I'm going back to your world?" she asked, Haru couldn't answer her question for the two hit the ground with a thump, all gravity came back in an instant along with shapes and solid objects. Rissa was jerked forward landing on Haru who's butt had hit the ground she was thrown across his legs.

"Hatsuharu" a black haired man in a clean suit walked over, his hands were in his pockets he stopped dead when he saw Rissa.

"owe" she sat up, "now my stomach hurts" she rubbed her stomach gently.

"Hatori-san" Haru looked up at the man "This is Rissa Rhodes" It took Rissa a few moments that he was speaking Japanese...and weirder she was understanding it.

"Wait...I'm speaking Japanese" she thought outloud when the two looked at her with raised eyebrows she added "Rissa said quietly to herself"

"I am Hatori Shoma, what happened?" he asked looking from Rissa to Haru.

"Well...it all started that Haru and Kyo fell came in through my T.V. and toaster...hit Haru many times with plastic bat, found my toaster destroyed, freaked out, we both touched it and came here" Rissa counted off the things with her fingers.

"Well...where is Kyo?" Hatori looked around as if expecting to see a blob of orange cursing.

"I think he is back where I come from with Charlie" Rissa shrugged.

"This could prove troublesome...what are we going to do with Miss. Rissa?" Hatori asked Haru ignoring Rissa.

"Well, she could stay at Shigure's house for the time being...Akito probably wouldn't object if it wasn't permant" Haru looked at Rissa who was confused.

"I'll speak with him later...take her to Shigure's and make sure that you get her settled in...she doesn't know..." he trailed off looking directly at Haru.

"No" Haru shook his head and turned to Rissa "C'mon we have a place for you to stay while your here"

"What did he mean when he said does she know?" Rissa question as she followed Haru to their destination.

"It's nothing you should be concerned with" he sighed and stopped on the sidewalk when he heard Rissa sigh "I didn't mean to sound like such a jerk but it's just one of those family things"

"It's none of my business anyway" Rissa shrugged "so tell me alittle about the people I'm staying with"

"Yuki is a cool guy he seems a little depressed at times but he's got his head on straight...sorta. Thoru is a pure hearted girl who will do anything if you ask her she is really niaeve and kind of a ditz" Haru looked at Rissa who had been distracted by a butterfly "you and Thoru will really get along,and finally Shigure...he's...well...a pervert"

"They sound fun" Rissa smiled slightly. The two walked in silence until they reached the house, a man was sitting outside with a book.

"Haru! what happened? Did you try to run away? and who is that lovely young woman with you?" the man came running over and focused on Rissa.

"Yo...I'm Rissa Rhodes...a friend of Haru's...I think" she nervously backed away from the man.

"Shigure stop hitting on highschool girl's you perverted old man" Haru glared stepping infront of Rissa blocking Shigure from her.

"I'm not hitting on her...I am simply having a friendly converstation" Shigure smiled devisouly.

"whatever" Rissa shook her head.

"She's gonna stay here and not a word to Akito about this...if he finds out were all in deep crap" Haru glared, he grabbed Rissa's hand without waiting for Shigure to answer and dragged her into the house. A brown haired girl was rushing around cleaning and what not, she stopped when she saw Rissa.

"Hello" she smiled brightly.

"sup" Rissa replied studying the girl, she was pretty and the aura around her was friendly and kind "You must be Thoru-san" Rissa smiled triumphatnly proud she could remember what Haru had said even though she wasn't listening at all.

"Yes I am...are you a friend of Hatsuharu-san?" she asked looking at the two joined hands.

"In a way" Rissa dropped Haru's hand "I'm Rissa Rhodes by the way"

"Thoru-san will you please take care of Rissa-chan for me...as in making sure Shigure and Ayame don't get to her while she stays here?" Haru asked, agian without waiting for an answer he walked away leaving the two girls alone.

"Honda-san!" a grey haired boy walked up to the two...he looked kinda girly "who's your friend?"

"Her name is Rissa, Haru-san brought her over...she's staying with us" Thoru smiled brightly, "let me show you to your room Rissa-san" The two started to walk away when Rissa tripped over an invisable lady bug ((my way of saying she tripped over nothing)) and fell backwards, to avoid falling on her back she turned around while she was falling and landed on the boy who was standing behind her. With a big poof of smoke Rissa fell to the ground.

"What the heck! Why is there a rat on the ground?" Rissa picked up the small rat and pet it gently between the ears.

"Um...Rissa-san...you don't know about the thing?" Thoru asked looking worriedly at the rat.

"Haru metioned something about family but nope...hey where did that other dude go?" her question was answered when the rat changed in a puff of smoke, Rissa was laying with her head on the ground, she looked up to see a naked boy above her.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MONKIES!" she screamed and crab walked away.

"Uhhh...come on Rissa-san" Thoru pulled the baffled girl away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it review please!


	3. Songs and jumping out of windows

-NA: please review or I will stop writing! I think people have been reading it but no one and I mean no one has reviewed! Is the story that bad!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I sense a disturbance in the toaster" Charlie said to herself more than Kyo who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"What?" Kyo asked looking at the crazy girl.

"come on something's wrong with Rissa's toaster besides it being crushed" she grabbed his hand and led him to Rissa's apartment.

"How do you know this! Your nuts!" Kyo yelled.

"and that's why people like me" but deep down Charlie always felt a pain in her heart when ever anyone called her nuts or stupid or crazy because sometimes she didn't like being called that...especially when she was trying to be serious.

"okay...whatever" Kyo sighed "so what are we going to do with the toaster?"

"you'll see"

((in Rissa's apartment))

"I shall use the force" she lifted up the toaster and out of no where all these computers and other expensive looking electronics popped out as Charlie ran technical, chemical, and physical tests on the toaster.

"What the hell?" Kyo looked at the computers and then to Charlie.

"what I cant be crazy and a certified genius at the same time?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because! whatever" he sat down Indian style glaring.

"man I am so under appreciated" Charlie continued to work then finally stood up "I am done" the computers disappeared.

"So what is it?" Kyo asked rolling his eyes.

"well I don't know but this toaster seems to have a vortex around it which could sadly be a rip in the time space continuum which could get bigger and bigger eventually sucking us into another dimension!" Charlie huffed when she finished for she speeded up in her talking.

"So in short...we're all going to die" Kyo shrugged.

"no just get sucked into another dimension" Charlie replied shrugging

"What dimension?" he asked.

"most likely yours..." Charlie paused "but I'm kind of guessing on which dimension though"

"That would be a good thing" he mumbled.

"for you yes...the rest of us...no" Charlie straightened up "lets go back to our apartment ill fix the toaster later"

"okay...so...hey where did Haru and your little friend go?" he looked around the oddly quiet apartment.

"uh oh..." Charlie suddenly stopped "so that was what the disturbance was...she probably got sucked in with cow man"

Kyo tensed "cow man?"

"yeah he reminds me of a cow for some reason" Charlie paused for a bit thinking.

"okay" Kyo blinked.

"well lets go home.…" which is kind of two doors down but not the point

"okay"

"oh and..." Charlie paused as a battle raged in her head 'no I wont tell him yet' she thought

"so what are we going to do about the two that were sucked into the toaster?" Kyo asked.

"eh...bring Rissa back using one of my nifty inventions" Charlie smiled proudly and ran into her apartment opening a wall

"What the?" Kyo stared at the wall.

"here we go...don't you dare go in there or I will throw you off the roof" Charlie glared at Kyo as she dragged out a weird thingy that I can not describe.

Kyo eyed her with Oo eyes.

"well lets go see the toaster..." Charlie walked back into the apartment and went to the toaster...

"okay" Kyo followed officially distracted.

"uhhh I think the vortex has gotten bigger" Charlie stepped away from the toaster

"Crap"

"yeah know this might be a..." the next thing Charlie knew, Kyo and her were floating in what looked like a bad 70s moment "problem..."

"Uhhhhhhhhh" Kyo blinked "Sorta...Haru was black and we were fighting...then colors then..." he couldn't finish his sentence for the two were hurled out of the vortex and onto the ground.

"owwww...my head hurts now..." Charlie rubbed her head and looked up "where are we Kyo-kun?"

"I'm home...back in Japan" he looked around.

"good for you...for me...no" Charlie looked around at the scenery

"So...I think Haru and Rissa came this way...or something really bad happened to them...like Ayame found them..." Kyo stood up.

"okay..." Charlie stood up and suddenly felt sick but tried not to show it.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked looking at the girl who was poorly attempting to cover up her sickness.

"yeah I-I'm fine..."Charlie stammered a bit

"Are you sure?" he was cut off by a small noise.

"KYO! WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" a small blonde haired boy came darting up to the two, he was wearing shorts and T-shirt...along with a fuzzy pink jacket.

"awe what a cute little girl!" Charlie smiled.

"That's not a girl" Kyo sighed.

"it's not?" Charlie observed the blond kid "he looks like a girl though"

"This is Momoji Shoma..." rubbing his temples Kyo looked at the child, "Momoji...is there anyone else with you?"

"uhhhhhhh" Momoji thought for a second "no"

"Did Haru and maybe another girl come through here?" Kyo asked looking around.

"yes they did!" Momoji shouted out "she already found out the secret too!" momoji looked at Charlie "Kyo do you hug this girl? She's cute" suddenly Momoji shot up and hugged Charlie and a puff of smoke blew up.

"YOU LEWD RABBIT!" Kyo screamed at Momoji, who had changed into a white bunny.

"what the hell?" Charlie was surprised beyond all reason " Kyo please explain!

"This is complicated...uh you might want to turn..." before he could finish Momoji turned back into a human, his clothes laying on the ground next to him.

"AHHHHHH!" Charlie covered her eyes "well this just makes me feel sicker...I mean"

Momoji who was pulling on his clothes smiled at Charlie "I didn't really see Haru and his girlfriend but Hatori told me about finding them"

"oh how nice...and really Kyo I feel fine!" Charlie replied trying to cover up her last comment

"No your not" Kyo pressed the back of his hand to Charlie's forehead "you have a fever...come on...I'll take you to Shigure's"

"okay" Charlie stood up and a wave of dizziness washed over her but she tried to shake it off but it didn't work "Kyo-kun"

"Yes" Kyo looked over at Charlie for he had been harassing Momoji about him hugging random girls.

"I really don't feel..." Charlie then lost consciousness and fell backward.

"AH!" trying not to hug her but to catch her Kyo grabbed her around the waist with one arm and scooped her legs up with the other "Now look what you did! Now I have to carry you...very nice" he sighed and started walking.

((Rissa))

"This is a very nice room Miss. Thoru" Rissa bowed, since she had been with Thoru and away from Haru, her personality had done a 180, now she was more polite and...well ditzy than ever.

"yes you may sat in here and please call me Thoru" she smiled at Rissa and watched her admire the guest room.

"Thank you Thoru...so...what was up with the nudist in the front room?" Rissa asked, she was more than likely never going to close her eyes again.

"oh ummmm ask Shigure" she knew that was the best idea and giggled in her head at Yuki's new nickname

"Is he the owner of the house?" Rissa asked looking at Thoru "yes...I shall ask him everything that Haru has been so cryptic about" she was talking to herself but when she saw the look Thoru gave her she added "Rissa said quietly to herself" and slunk off to find Shigure.

"oh hello Rissa how are you?" Shigure asked as he met Rissa in the hall.

"Okay what is up with Me. Nudey pants when I came into the house?" she demanded then bowed "I am fine how are you?"

"oh well its like this" Shigure explained all about the curse such and such ((I'm to lazy to write it)) "so does that answer your question?"

"So...what animal is Haru?" she asked blinking.

"yes?" Haru was suspicious about Rissa's attitude.

"I have one requset...see I have this thing" Rissa being the actress turned her head letting tears fill her eyes, even Shigure bought it.

"what happened?" Haru was worried

"I...I'm gonna d-d-d" she broke out into fake sobs "DIE!"

"WHAT?" Haru was really scared.

"I'm going to die because my heart" she looked down "this isn't any of your concern but...but...but...there was a last wish that I want" she sniffed.

"what is it?" Haru asked

"You wouldn't care" she turned bitterly "I'm just that dumb little girl that beat you with the squeaky bat"

"I do care Rissa please what is your last wish?" Haru was speaking the truth.

"I wanted to..." she sniffled "someone to love me"

okay this is Rissa on the outside: boo hoo wah!

Rissa on the inside: HA HA sucker!

"Rissa..." Haru suddenly hugged her and there was a poof of smoke and he was a cow.

"YOUR THE OX! Shigure...I guess you were right" she nodded turning to Shigure.

"what! What! you mean you were lying to me why you little!" Haru was about to charge when he turned back to normal.

"AH! MY EYES! THE BURN WITH THE WHITE HOT INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS!" Rissa screamed rolling on the ground.

"uhh sorry" Haru quickly put his clothes on then he heard the door open "who could that be?"

"SHIGURE!" Kyo called, he was still carrying a passed out Charlie. Momoji was trailing along behind happily.

"what's the matter Kyo?" Shigure went downstairs

"We have a issue" he nodded to Charlie.

"ohh who's this pretty girl?" Shigure inched towards Charlie.

"Don't think about it" Kyo snapped, suddenly in a whoosh from upstairs Rissa came charging down.

"What happened?"

"she caught a fever or something" Kyo looked worriedly at Charlie.

"Alright...thank you orangey but give her here" Rissa took Charlie away from Kyo and trudged up the stairs.

"uhhh Rissa? What's happening?" Charlie was in a slight daze.

"You got sick again" Rissa sighed "you are the most difficult person" she shook her head and opened the bedroom door, she dropped Charlie onto the bed.

"owwww" Charlie grasped her head and turned on her side.

"Oh My!" she knelt down by Charlie's side "you need rest"

"no kidding...where's Kyo-kun?" Charlie asked being used to having Kyo by her side

"ah! So your ditching me for a boy? You must have it bad!" Rissa giggled teasing her friend.

"just tell me" Charlie was not in the mood for jokes:

"He's outside more than likely waiting for you" Rissa stood up, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, formulating a plan. "Huzzah!" she said softly "I'll be right back" she rushed off to find Kyo.

"whatever" Charlie was wondering what she was doing.

"Kyo!" Rissa called out "I need your help!"

"what?" Kyo asked coming out of the kitchen

"I need you to keep Charlie company for me so I can make Haru's life a living hell some more" Rissa nodded.

"okay and she is were?" Kyo asked not knowing.

"She's in the room I'm staying in, please don't fluster or upset her" Rissa warned narrowing her eyes.

"okay okay..." Kyo went up to Rissa's room and found Charlie staring at the ceiling

"So..." Kyo cleared his throat.

"huh?" Charlie looked up her face slightly red from her fever "oh Kyo-kun"

"Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down next to Charlie.

"i don't know...I think I have a fever though but I'm not sure" Charlie wiped some sweat from her forehead

"It seems like it" he handed her a washcloth that had been sitting in the basin next to the bed "this might help"

"thank you" she laid down and put the wash cloth on her forehead " why did you come up here?"

"A-Rissa, something about making Haru's life hell...and B-I wanted to see if you were okay" he sighed.

" your such a bad liar...you didn't even know where I was..." Charlie smirked.

"I am not a bad liar!" Kyo protested angrily "I am not lying!"

"sure your not" Charlie smirked "but your really nice for coming up here"

"Yeah, whatever...we need to think about you getting back to your own world...no offence but you can't stay here" then after this statement as though the fates were listening and decide to play a joke Rissa rushed in.

"HEY! Guys it seems like we're gonna stay here!" then she rushed out.

"oh great" Charlie sighed and got up off the bed and made it to the door before leaning on it in exhaustion.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up" Kyo grabbed Charlie pulling her back down to the bed again.

" you care about me amazingly to much" Charlie put her head on Kyo's shoulder

"uh...I don't care...it just sucks when you pass out from exhaustion" Kyo replied.

"your such a bad liar" Charlie smiled slightly:

"Shut up" he glared.

"oh so you do care about me" Charlie smirked knowing she had got him

"I do not!"

"whatever you say" Charlie put her head up and attempted to walk out of the room again

"Your gonna kill yourself and your crazy friend will kill me!" Kyo grabbed Charlie.

"that's the point" Charlie snickered and attempted to get away but her body was weak so she gave up but got an idea in her head and looked at the open window but acted like she was just staring in a daze.

"Are...you okay?" Kyo asked.

"yeah I'm fine!" Charlie smiled and sat on the bed again and awaited the right moment

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"yup perfectly fine!" Charlie smiled "you can sit down if you want" Charlie points to a chair the farthest from the window.

"okay..." reluctantly he sat down.

"so..." Charlie sat at the edge of the bed close to the window and trying not to look suspicious "why is your hair orange?"

"I was born that way" he raised an eyebrow.

"oh that explains it" Charlie smiled brightly "ya, know what?"

"What?" he asked nervously.

"bye!" Charlie quickly jumped out the window landing lightly on her feet and ran for her ever loving life.

"CHARLIE YOU IDIOT!" he screamed after her, jumping out after her.

"no don't follow me!" Charlie ran faster.

"Don't jump out of windows!" he screamed back catching the back of her shirt.

"ah!" Charlie fell back "why shouldn't I? I jump off of 20 story buildings and don't get hurt"

"Because your sick! You could have killed yourself!" he latched onto her wrists dragging her back to the house.

"grrr!" Charlie then kicked him on the neck and flipped him over then climbed a tree and jumped through random ones to escape him.

"Come back here!" he yelled.

"no!" Charlie continued to go through the trees but her foot slipped on a branch and she went plummeting head first to earth

With his speed ((which he developed in training in the mountains)) he caught the clumsy girl. "Because I jump off 20 story buildings and don't get hurt" he mimicked her.

"hey I do I can prove it to!" Charlie screamed at him "now if you mind putting me down..."

"Your not leaving" using his metal grip, he dragged her back to the house.

"okay fine!" Charlie let herself be dragged until she got up to the room where she struggled to get out of Kyo's grip "let me go now!"

"Okay...fine" he dropped her.

"thank you!" she quickly made a break for the still open window but Kyo caught her.

"Stop it or I will bar that window" he threatened.

"fine!" Charlie sat down in a huff then caught sight of a electric guitar in the corner of the room "what's this?" Charlie took the guitar and plugged in all the cords and started to tune it

"A guitar" he answered simply sitting down.

"yeah I love playing the guitar" Charlie had finished tuned it and strummed a couple of simple notes

"Your good" Kyo mumbled his eyes closed.

"that's just a couple of simple notes" Charlie picked up the strumming more and played a soft lullaby

Kyo opened his eyes "so do you play in a band or something?" he asked .

"yeah Rissa and I have a band back at home" Charlie responded "its 'devils cry' and we play heavy metal Goth music" she responded ((like Nightwish hehe))

"hum...that's pretty cool" Shigure burst through the door "since it doesn't seem like Charlie and Rissa are going back any time soon they are going to take entrance exams tommyrot and then more than likely go to your school!" he then popped out.

"well that sucks..." Charlie shook her head and started playing really fast, loud and heavy rock music on the guitar.

((Rissa and Haru))

"what's that sound?" Haru asked hearing Charlie play the guitar.

"That is Charlie magically finding a guitar" Rissa nodded "We should go Karaoke!"

"uhh okay is she in a band or something she sounds really good" Haru asked curious

"She is and so am I" she shrugged "Devil's cry...now where is the best Karaoke place 'round here?"

"uh Bob's karaoke place" Haru replied

"...Bob's..." she raised an eyebrow "OKAY LET'S GO!" she grabbed onto Haru and ran out of the house, running in a random direction.

"HEY GUYS SINCE RISSA AND CHARLIE ARENT GOING BACK THEYLL TAKE THE ENTRANCE EXAMS TOMORROW AND MOST LIKELY GO TO YOUR HIGHSCHOOL!" Shigure suddenly appeared and disappeared bringing in the good news but missed them.

"...I will plot my revenge for when the return" Shigure cackled evilly and walked away.

((Kuroki bar))

"So...this is gonna be fun" she smiled and enter the bar. The announcer called all the people who wanted to sing to the stage, Rissa smiled again and ran to the stage.

"Young lady" he turned to Rissa "what do you want to sing" he smiled using his blinding all-too-white teeth.

"Nemo by Nightwish" she replied. The lights turned down and the announcer handed her the microphone. The music started and the words came out.

"This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore

My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh, how I wish...

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Oh, how I wish…"

"Well she is weird" Haru whispered to him self and chugged down the beer

The music stopped and people clapped, she bowed and sat down next to Haru "What you think?"

"it was okay..."he replied and drank another beer (wow will he have a hangover in the morning)

"Your gonna get drunk" she glared grabbing the drink away from Haru "no beer for you...you minor!"

"HEY! give me back the beer!" Haru battled Rissa for the beer.

"Do you want me to throw this on you and make a scene?" he demanded taking the butter knife from the place next to her and holding it to Haru's throat.

"no..." Haru stood up "let's go home"

"Fine" she stood up "you make everything so difficult"

"whatever" Haru headed out with Rissa behind him.

(( Charlie and Kyo))

"do you play anything Kyo?" Charlie asked giving her fingers a rest.

"No" he shrugged "Do you play anything else?"

"uh I can play the drums a bit and...the flute" she replied thinking about it

"It seems you have musical talent" Kyo closed his eyes again, then heard a huge bang from downstairs. "YOU ARE SO DIFFICULT!" came a shrill scream and then someone pounded up the stairs and threw open the door...it was Rissa.

"what's the matter?" Charlie was startled.

"Haru...is a jerk!" she yelled and sat down in a huff.

"okay well listen to the music and tell me your problems" Charlie took the guitar and played soothing sounds from it.

"He said I was weird and had a bad taste in music!" she ranted closing her eyes and humming quietly to the music, Kyo was watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"the music calms her down" Charlie continued to play "Nightwish is actually a really good band but...he was right you are weird"

"But then he was drinking!" she turned away her eyes threatening to tear up.

"aw we all know how much you like him that must suck...I mean" suddenly Charlie stopped playing and put the guitar in a safe place.

"I know...wait what!" the words processed.

"uh bye!" Charlie quickly jumped out the window.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Kyo and Rissa both screamed out the window.

"well your going to kill me so why shouldn't I?" Charlie stopped and asked.

"I won't kill you!" Rissa shouted.

"yeah you wont! You'll destroy me for my comment!" Charlie pointed out.

"You said that I like him but I don't! He is a selfish, uncaring, mean spirited person!" she yelled.

"exactly so your gonna destroy me like you always do!" Charlie yelled out.

"I do not!" she turned around and left the room angry.

"Kyo she really does" Charlie replied while climbing back into the room through the window.

"She really does destroy you?" he asked.

"pretty much" Charlie replied and grabbed the guitar again and played light tunes "so what yeah into Kyo we never have time to talk really"

"I'm into...martial arts" he sat back down.

"cool I love martial arts" Charlie smiled and continued to play

"Yeah" he drifted off into space.

"Kyo-kun? what are you thinking about?" Charlie looked worried and put the guitar back in its holder

"I'm thinking about" he was interrupted by a shrill shriek from downstairs

"KYO-KUN!"

"Oh no!" he made a break for the window, but a brown haired girl ran into the room tackling Kyo.

"who is she?" Charlie was getting a bit jealous.

"I'm Kagura Shoma and I'm engaged to Kyo-kun!" she hugged him.

"You are NOT engaged to me!" he tried to push her off.

"YOU ARE TOO!" she howled and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

"ouch and I thought Rissa's were worse...oh wait it is" Charlie though pulled Kagura off of Kyo and tried to hold her back.

"Who are you!" she demanded glaring at Charlie.

"I'm Charlie a friend of Kyo-kun" Charlie replied hoping she wouldn't get beaten

"So that means your my rival!" Kagura stated and jumped back on Kyo.

"huh?" Charlie was confused "how am I your rival?"

"Your my rival in love!" she declared hugging Kyo closer.

"love?" Charlie was even more confused.

"Yes!" Kagura stood up turning to Kyo "YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!" she screeched beating Kyo again.

"cheating?" Charlie then got mad "I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she tackled Kagura to the ground in an angry fury

"What?" she looked up her brown eyes big and innocent "KYO!" she exclaimed when she saw his battered appearance "who did that to you?"

"uh you did you idiot!" Charlie yelled out

"Huh...oh I haven't seen my Kyo-kun in a while and I was so worried" her big brown eyes teared up.

"oh for the love of!" Charlie went over to the wall and banged her head on the wall really hard .


End file.
